


El velo invisible

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Betrayal friend, Friendship, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Lleva sospechando días, si no semanas. Han desaparecido cosas en Hogwarts y cree saber quién tiene la mano larga. Porque debe limpiar su nombre tras ser acusada.





	El velo invisible

**Author's Note:**

> «No hay enemigo peor que el que trae rostro de amigo»
> 
> —Juan Ruiz de Alarcón

Lleva sospechando días, si no semanas. Han desaparecido cosas en Hogwarts y cree saber quién tiene la mano larga.

Porque debe limpiar su nombre tras ser acusada.

Iolanthe entra en el Gran Comedor y se sienta en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la cabeza bien alta, a pesar de las habladurías. A su lado, como siempre, se sientan sus mejores amigas. Son las únicas que han creído en ella.

—No hagas caso, Iolanthe —la consuela Milburga.

—Ya se cansarán —comenta Hyacintha.

—En unos días nadie se acuerda de esto —la anima Alfhild.

Iolanthe mira a su alrededor. Piensa en quién podría ser el acusador. Sospecha que debe ser la misma persona que la inculpó sin pruebas.

Porque no las tenían cuando se corrió el rumor de que habían robado un espejo de plata a una Slytherin, una lira a una Hufflepuff y un vestido a una Gryffindor.

—Lo que me sorprende es que sean objetos de cada casa —deduce Iolanthe—. Pero nada de Ravenclaw, por lo que fui una víctima fácil. Si no era yo, podría ser cualquiera de nosotras.

—¿Y por qué sería una chica y no un chico? —pregunta Milburga, curiosa.

Iolanthe se encoge de hombros mientras se come su pollo.

—Supongo que será por despistar —murmura Iolanthe—. Pero aquí todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—O inocente —corrige Alfhild, y las chicas se echan a reír.

A Iolanthe se le ocurre una gran idea. Esa noche pondrá en práctica su secreto. Uno que ni sus mejores amigas saben.

Aunque eso implique tener que estrenarlo de ese modo.

* * *

Desde que se la entregó su padre cinco años atrás, jamás la había utilizado antes. Siempre pensó que solo la usaría en caso de emergencia y únicamente por hacer el bien.

Comprueba que sus amigas están dormidas, coloca algo para parecer que aún sigue allí y saca la capa de debajo de su almohada. Se la pone encima y se asegura de que no se le salen los pies; es un consejo que siempre le dice su padre, porque a él casi lo capturaron en unas cuantas ocasiones por este estúpido detalle. Sale del cuarto a hurtadillas y cierra haciendo el menor ruido. Abandona la sala común y baja las escaleras del castillo. Se sienta a esperar, porque tiene la sensación de que, sea quien sea, pasará por allí.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva, pero le resulta una eternidad. Se está quedando dormida cuando escucha pasos que se dirigen a las mazmorras. Se acerca despacio hasta el aula de Pociones y la ve. Está de puntillas, cogiendo varios ingredientes.

Iolanthe no se lo puede creer. Se quita la capa y se la esconde bajo la túnica.

—No pensé que fueras a hacer esto.

Da un respingo y se le caen varias pociones al suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Milburga.

La joven se echa a llorar y se agacha a recoger el entuerto que ha formado en un momento.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Milburga?

—Mi padre está muy enfermo y necesito estos ingredientes para hacer la poción curativa. Se lo pedí al profesor, pero me lo denegó alegando que no era asunto del colegio.

—¿Por qué me acusaste? Casi me expulsan por tu culpa.

—Solo fue para despistar y se me salió de las manos.

Iolanthe se queda pensando.

—Di la verdad o lo haré yo. Tú decides.

—Por favor, Iolanthe, no… —suplica, pero su amiga se ha dado media vuelta, ignorándola.

A Iolanthe no le gustan los injustos, mucho menos los traidores.


End file.
